nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Go Go UFO
Capitalization Once again, we have an issue similar to the Off The Rails article name. This article is called Go Go UFO, and I would normally agree with that- after all, UFO is an acronym, so the letters should be capitalized. However, on the games page, Go Go UFO is spelled Go Go Ufo. Although the most likely theory is that Nitrome was intending to use the acronym for an Unidentified Flying Object in their game name, we don't truly know, I think we should change the article name to what Nitrome has originally named their game. -- 21:26, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :You have permission, you can go foreward with your plane. -- 21:49, November 7, 2012 (UTC) :::Thank you again. -- 23:07, November 7, 2012 (UTC) Splitting unused section into its own article Should we split the unused section into its own article? Reasons: *The unused section takes up 8,009 bytes of the page, while the remaining content actually about the game is only 4,343. *The reference section is made up of content only relating to the unused content *The unused section is huge compared to other games' unused section. In fact, it's the biggest unused section of all Nitrome games *As most of the page is made up of this content, people who don't want to see it will be skipping over a large amount of the page Can I split it into its own article? -- 20:42, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :I believe I have full support? -- 13:42, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :It's a yep for me. 13:50, August 28, 2013 (UTC) ::I agree too. A subpage should work. -- 15:56, August 28, 2013 (UTC) :::This "Unused" section is what currently gives the article its length. I think it's better to keep this under one article. The organization of this page is already done so that it makes it easier for users to navigate. 22:09, August 28, 2013 (UTC) Wait Isn't UFO an abbreviation? Or it means the same thing... (In my language it is called abbreviation,but in may be called different in English)... 20:56, August 24, 2013 (UTC) :Yes, UFO is an abbreviation. In English its also called abbreviation. I think Nitrome uses UFO because people always refer to a UFO as a UFO, not as an unidentified flying object (e.g: I saw a UFO over there). -- 21:26, August 24, 2013 (UTC) ::Besides, UFO makes the name sound catchy. Yes, say it out loud: Go Go UFO SQhi•(talk)Wiki Planner 07:07, August 25, 2013 (UTC) Condensing Unused content section I can't make sense of what this sentence is trying to say. Could you clarify? Go Go UFO contains a large amount of unused content, mostly in the form of unused text. It is what is possibly beta Go Go UFO text is present as unused images of text in Snow Drift, of all the unused images in Snow Drift only one of these images appearing in Go Go UFO (also unused). -- 07:29, November 18, 2019 (UTC)